


Scruffy

by blue_writes_things



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Padfoot - Freeform, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Young Sirius Black, shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_writes_things/pseuds/blue_writes_things
Summary: Do you have shitty parents and need emotional support?Sounds like the job for a certain animagus!(That's a joke! If you're struggling please seek help!)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Scruffy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo! tw for references of abuse  
> I don't really post on here so sorry for any formatting issues

You were sitting against a large tree at the edge of the black lake, It was a bit after midnight and your only light was from your wand. You held your want in one hand, while you had a book in the other.

Reading was the only thing keeping you sane, you lived in a not so great ‘home’ with the pureblood mania etc. You read to distract yourself from the world around you. The only time you couldn’t be lost in a book, in your own little world. Was at the party's your family had for the insane purebloods, so instead, you would just daydream, or sneak a book in any way.

Too lost in your own world you didn’t notice a rustle in the bushes until it turned into a growl. Emerging from the darkness was a large wolf? Or a dog? you couldn’t tell. What you could tell though was it looked angry. Being the sad teen you were, you didn’t care. Turning your head to the animal. “If you’re going to kill me, can you wait a sec’ while I finish this line? Thank you!” You ask as if the dog could understand you.  
You expected it to keep coming to you and attack you, but it did stop, but it was clearly still angry and aggressive.

“Thanks bud.” You give a confused smile to it. You get an idea to see if you could get the canine to just go away.  
You pick up a stick near you and throw it as far into the forest as you could, instantly the dog ran after it. You chuckle and shaking your head you turn back to your book.

After a few moments, the dog came back, dropping the stick in front of you, it’s tail wagging, it was like it was a new animal.  
“Want me to throw it again?” You pick up the stick, the dog bending forward bouncing side to side, very excited. You throw it again, and again he comes back, dropping the stick.  
Tilting your head to the side, he copies your action making you smile, slowly reaching your hand out to him, he lets out a low rumbling noise.

“Mate, I’m not going to hurt you.”  
He leans forward sniffing your hand  
“There you go.” You smile, turning back to your book. You felt a wet stroke go up your cheek.  
“You did not just lick me!” You squeak wiping your cheek, the dog looks at you as if teasing you, testing you “Don’t you dare.” You warn with raised eyebrows, but it was too late.

The dog jumps on you making you fall over with an ‘oof’ knocking the air out of you as he licks all over your face.  
“Ok, ok, ok! You win!” The dog looks happy with himself. Pushing him off you, you sit up slightly, leaning on your hands to look at the sky.  
“You're a pretty cool pupper.” He turns to you and wags his tail.

“Your eyes remind me of someone in my classes. His name is Sirius, you have his scruffy hair too, you know, he always looks so…” You trail off sighing, looking far off into the sky. The dog comes over to you and lays on your lap as if saying to keep going.

“He always looks so...happy, even when we were kids he looked like that, despite his family” The animal on your lap stiffens “We were friends when we were little, I saw how his family treated him...They probably still treat him that way. But then when we got to Hogwarts, he just forgot about me, I’d be surprised if he still knows my name.”

Opening your eyes you see the sun was just breaching the horizon “Crap!” You rush and grab your things “Sorry bud, I gotta go, bye!”  
You run-up to the castle, Sirius watching you from the tree.

  
***  
After a long day of classes, studying, and a letter from your mother, you were back down at the lake. The dog was there, for awhile now you two had basically made a routine of sitting by the lake as you vent or just talk about random meaningless nonsense, it didn’t need to make sense, he’s a dog and probably can only tell what you're saying by your tone, or you putting random things the dog does as signs he’s listening to you.  
“Hey bud.” You smile scratching behind his ear, he comes over and lays on your lap. “Wanna hear about my day?” You tilt your head, and his tail starts wagging.

“I got a letter from my mother…”

_Sitting in the great hall for breakfast, the owls came swooping in and out, dropping letters to students, your family owl came down and landed on the table next to you._

**_Y/n,_ **   
**_We got a letter saying you got in trouble yesterday for disrespecting the teachers, I’m not surprised but we were hoping you’d at least have enough self-respect to know when to keep your mouth shut, guess we were wrong._ **   
**_And you’re failing DA? You’re awfully good at receiving spells, and curses but can’t defend yourself, typical._ **   
**_I hope you know that coming this holiday break you’ll be making up for these pathetic acts of disobedience._ **   
**_Y/m/n_ **

You sigh, the dog looking up at you.  
“I shouldn’t be surprised at this point, I already know how I’m going to ‘make up for it’ and it involves a particular curse, pain, and lots of humiliation. But I’m used to that by now.”

  
The dog nuzzles your hand, encouraging you to pet him, as you do. It helps to calm you down.  
“One time, my father put his wand to my head and said ‘if you kiss that boy, I’ll kick you out’ ”

  
_Sirius was chasing you around his house, the two of you laughing, it was Christmas, you would be going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks._   
_He caught up to you tackling you onto the floor, you wrestled for a bit before the two of you just lay on the floor in the hallway._   
_“I can’t wait to leave,” He said, turning his head to you once you’d both calmed down._   
_“Me too Scruffy.” You turn your head as well_   
_“Stop calling me scruffy!" He smiles, holding your hand_   
_You laugh “But it suits you! You can’t tell me your hair isn’t scruffy.”_   
_“No it’s not!”_   
_“Is too!”_   
_“Is not!”_   
_“Whatever you say scruffy.” You mess up his hair a bit, before calmly running your hand through it, Sirius giving a content sigh._

_Little did the two of you know, your father was standing at the end of the hallway._   
_“Y/N! It’s time to leave.”_   
_“Coming! see you later scruffy.” You get up, catching up to your father._

  
“We got back to my house, I’m getting an ear full right as we walk in…”

  
_“It’s not that big of a deal! It’s not like we kissed!” You stood up for yourself, a rare thing for you to do, but you hated it when they had a go at you about your friendship with Sirius._   
_“And be lucky you didn’t!” You mother added in_   
_“What would you do if I did! I’m already used to all the things you do!”_

  
_Like the snap of a finger your father was right in front of you, you had never felt so small. He put his wand to your temple, that’s when your eyes wide._   
_“If you kiss that boy, I will throw you out that door. I won’t hesitate.” He had such a serious face, you knew he would do it. You could see out of the corner of your eyes that even your mother was shocked._

You fall back against the tree, your head hitting it with a light ‘thump’ the dog got up and curled up on your lap. “My father didn’t let me see him again. You know, I never told Sirius that. I didn’t tell him the majority of what they did to me. He was dealing with enough as it is so I didn’t want to add my issues to that. I think I’ve only told him one thing about them, and it wasn’t about anything serious.”  
At this point you had tears falling gently down your cheeks, which the dog licked off your cheek, making you chuckle.

  
“That’s the only time I’ll let you do that bud.” You smile kissing the top of his head, the dog seemed to be smiling at you.  
“For a while after that, I wanted to kiss Sirius. To get back at my father...But if I’m honest...I’ve always wanted to kiss him.”  
The dog’s ears prick up, his grey eyes looked as though he was thinking. He jumped off your lap and grabbed the nearest stick, basically throwing it at you. “Ow,” You muttered.

  
You grabbed the stick from your lap and tossed it as far as you could, the dog going after it straight away. You sit back to the tree closing your eyes with a sigh waiting for the dog to come back. You heard something approaching, thinking it's the dog. But before you opened your eyes.  
You felt a soft press to your cheek. You snap open your eyes flinching away, looking over to the person kneeling next to you, hands behind their back.

  
“Sirius?”  
“The one and only.” He winked.  
“Why are you out here? No one comes down here.”  
“Let’s just say, a little dog told me someone needed some help.” He smiled pulling the stick from behind him and waving it slightly from side to side.

  
You look at it for a moment, your eyebrows frowning as you put the pieces together.  
“You’re that dog? But..what?...how?...this is so weird Sirius.”  
“I’ll admit it is a tad weird” He sits next to you properly “But y/n I just had to come out and say this. I haven't forgotten about you, far from it actually, I was just too nervous to talk to you again.”  
“Too nervous? The famous Sirius Black nervous to talk to someone, are you sick? Do I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey?” The two of you laughed.  
“Nah, it was just, after that Christmas when you stopped talking to me, I thought I did something to make you hate me.” He looked away from you.

  
With a mischievous smirk, you use two fingers to bring his face back to look at you “You know scruffy, I think it’s time for a little payback.”  
“Wha- ” He starts but you cut him off when you kiss his cheek, making his cheeks heat up.  
You pull back to look at him properly, but he quickly pulls you to him, kissing you on the lips. You run your fingers through his soft hair. When you finally pull apart (stupid lungs needing air) but you keep your foreheads pressed together.

  
“Your hair is as scruffy as it used to be.”  
“My hair is not scruffy!” He fake pouts and you both laugh, leaning into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Read more of my things on my tumblr!  
> https://they-write-once-in-a-blue-moon.tumblr.com/


End file.
